1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-ejector, and more particularly, to a micro-ejector, in which a structure of a power line applying power to a piezoelectric element and a structure of a fluid supplying line supplying fluid to an ejection device may be simplified so as to eject minute droplets using the piezoelectric element, thereby reducing manufacturing costs, and which is capable of realizing one-time use of the ejection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of bio-technology, among highly developed modern high technologies, has recently received a great deal of attention. In general, since many biological samples used in bio-technological research pertain to the human body, a micro-fluid system that may perform a transfer operation, a control operation, an analysis operation, and the like on minute fluid samples existing in a state of being inevitably dissolved in fluid or a fluid medium may be an essential element technology for the bio-technology.
The micro-fluid system may use Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) technology, and has been utilized in fields using continuous intracorporeal injection of drugs or bioactive substances such as insulin or the like, a single-chip testing device (lab-on-a-chip), chemical analysis for new drug development, inkjet printing, a compact cooling system, a small fuel cell, and the like.
As an essential element for transferring fluid in the micro-fluid system, a micro-ejector, that is, a micro-ejecting device may be used. In particular, in the case of a micro-ejector used for transferring substances for medical biomaterials, since fluid having strong viscosity and exhibiting conductivity may need to be dealt with, due to properties of the biomaterials, a micro-ejector using a piezoelectric element may be mainly used.
As for the micro-ejector using the piezoelectric element, a connection line for applying power to the piezoelectric element from an external power source and a piping system supplying fluid such as fluid containing samples and the like, to an ejection device may need to be provided, which causes an increase in manufacturing costs, and therefore the ejection device may need to be cleansed and reused, resulting in an increase in a possibility of cross-contamination of the fluid such as fluid containing samples and the like, and a reduction in ejection-operational efficiency.